


Following You

by Palizinha



Series: Drabble Collection [66]
Category: Frozen (Disney Movies)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:08:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27926521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Palizinha/pseuds/Palizinha
Summary: Prompt 66 - “If I die, I’m never speaking to you again.”
Relationships: Elsa/Honeymaren (Disney)
Series: Drabble Collection [66]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1227647
Kudos: 15





	Following You

"I want to let it be clear," Honeymaren said, following Elsa hopelessy. "If I die, I'm never speaking to you again."

Elsa stopped and turned to Honeymaren. "I wouldn't let you die."

And she was so freaking honest about it too, that it was hard to even be angry.

"I'm just saying, I have better things to do than follow a spirit around all day," Honeymaren said. "Especially to deal with... spirit things."

"I wouldn't bring you with me if it was dangerous," Elsa said.

And she knew that.

"Then lead the way," Honeymaren said. What else could she say?


End file.
